The Black Swan
by Feli Beldan
Summary: Harry is an orphan who is scouted to join the Hogwarts Dance Troupe after Albus sees him dance for money on a fountain Between making new friends and preparing for the troupes new play can Harry balance love as well? Rated T for now but may go up. R&R plz
1. Prologue: Fountain

**The Black Swan**

**So this is my first Harry Potter fic so please be nice and give any advice you can!**

**Summary: This is AU! Harry Potter: Untrained Dancer scouted at a fountain and taken from his relatives' home after learning the truth of his parents. What will his life become after he joins the Dance troupe and like his parents before him, will he find true love within the passion of Ballet? **

**So I got the Idea for this after watching the movie Black Swan and reading about Swan Lake. I hope you all enjoy this and I promise to do all research necessary but if I do get something wrong either in the Ballet or with Harry Potter, let me know!**

**This is my own version of Swan Lake though.**

**Warnings for this chapter!: AU! OOC-ness, Rated T for now but rating WILL go up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Swan Lake or the Black Swan. I do own this plot though so please ask if you wish to use any element from here!**

_Thoughts  
><em>"Speech"

* * *

><p><em>Shoulders back.<em>

_Back straight._

_Knees bent._

_Elbows symmetrical._

_Spin!_

_Spin!_

_Eyes straight._

_Kick your leg out higher!_

The orders rang through his head as he spun before the crowd, poised precariously on the edge of the fountain. He placed his foot down and leapt along the edge. Everyone's eyes were on him, on his body.

The young man had jet black hair that was tied tightly at the back of his head and held in place with multiple bobby pins. His legs were clad in an old pair of black basketball shorts, the hems frayed and covered in dirt yet showing off toned, hairless pale legs and feet clad in harshly treated toe shoes. His upper body had nothing on it save a few scars, bruises and a silver bracelet on his left wrist. The most shocking thing about this incredible dancer though was his brilliant emerald eyes. They both unnerved the crowd and drug them in so that they could not walk away even if they had wanted.

The boy's breath came out in small white puffs in the November air and his body trembled ever once in a while from the cold but still he danced. The tape recorder on the ground by a dingy cardboard box released the sounds of classical music ranging from Chopin to Beethoven and to modern music in the form of pop and electronica. When the tape finally concluded, the boy ended his dance with a bow.

Everyone gathered erupted into a thunderous applause for the amazing dance provided by this mysterious boy who moved to sit at the edge of the fountain. People surged forward to dump coins and small bills into the box as they thanked him for his dance before clearing out. From behind the box, the boy pulled on an oversized sweater riddled with holes and clutched his body to try and keep warm.

"Excuse me my boy; may I have a word with you?" an elderly voice sounded from directly in front, causing the boys head to jerk up. Flashing Emerald and twinkling blue met for the first time.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I run a Ballet troupe around here and I would be much obliged if you would come for a visit today for we have tryouts this evening. May I have your name?"

Emerald eyes blinked for a moment before scanning the person who had spoken to him. This old man had long white hair and a long white beard that was tied at the bottom with a ribbon. His eyes peered down at the boy over half-moon glasses with gold rims and his clothes were unique to say the least. He wore a long, bright orange trench coat and a pair of bright purple slacks that were just a tad too short revealing mismatched socks. One was orange with purple stripes, the other was yellow with green and pink polka dots.

"Harry, sir. I…I would love to attend but I must return home, sir. I can't be late…" The boy, Harry, knew that if he didn't get something to eat now, the people he lived with wouldn't let him back out to eat until the next day and he already hadn't eaten for three days. Albus didn't know this though he had seen the signs of starvation.

"You're not an orphan?" The surprise in the elder man's voice made harry cringe slightly. He didn't want to discuss his home life with a stranger. "I am sir. I live with my Aunt's family. If I am not home on time, I will not eat and as you saw, I am skinny enough so please sir, let me go home." Instead, Albus frowned, his eyes darkening slightly before he smiled. "I will walk you home and ask your family if you can come with me to the audition." Harry didn't have much choice in the matter as the man started to follow as soon as the boy stood up to leave.

The two stopped at a small bakery where Harry was able to get a bowl of hot French Onion soup and a chicken salad sandwich. Albus bought them both slices of Lemon Pound Cake and when they sat to eat, he told Harry all about his dance troupe. They were known as the Hogwarts Traveling Dance Troupe and they practiced three different forms of Dance: Ballet, Jazz and Tap. The troupe was split into four groups: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Apparently the groups were named after the first four dancers who formed the group.

Slytherin was started by an immensely talented Danseur named Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor was started by a very quick footed Tap Dancer named Godric Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was started by a female Jazz/interpretive dancer named Helga Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was a woman who designed all their costumes, wrote their plays and choreographed the dances named Rowena Ravenclaw. When the four grew older, they started separating the students into the four houses or dorms to be trained as their replacements. Now, the four dorms were used to place who specialized in what and each house had two heads who were the Prima Ballerinas of each group, one male one female. They were run by the different dance instructors; Albus was the Headmaster of the troupe.

The most interesting fact about this troupe was that, if a male was better suited for a women's role in a certain dance, the boy would cross dress and play that role regardless. Albus didn't mind blurring the lines of gender for the sake of the dance.

When they finished, the sun was just setting over the horizon and Harry hurried along to get home before it was dark, Albus trailing behind. London's shopping district gave way to lovely houses just as the first lamp was lit and Albus became more and more curious as to why a child who was so skinny and dressed so shabbily lived in such a nice area. When they finally reached a rather large house, Albus glanced at the address in case he had to come back, _Number 4 Privet Drive._

The boy knocked on the door and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering in the bitter cold for as the sun went down, the night turned everything to ice. Loud footsteps sounded before the door was ripped open by a man so large, Albus wondered how he walked. "Boy! Where in the blazes have you been!" A beefy hand reached out for Harry, yanking him towards the door and causing a whimper to escape his lips. Albus stepped forward then, making his presence known.

"I ask you to release him good sir."

Beady eyes narrowed and locked on to Albus, taking in his eccentric but expensive clothes and a large greedy smile placed itself on his face.

"Oh, you brought a guest. My apologies. This boy has a habit of running around with ruffians so we try to keep him in line by setting up a curfew which he has broken. I didn't know he was in the company of someone as fine as yourself. Please, do come in." The heavy man moved out of the way, allowing Harry to lead Albus into the gaudily decorated house. When they reached the living room, Harry took a seat in the farthest corner of the room on the floor. Albus sat on one of the couches while the large man said something about calling down his family.

When the fat man returned, he was followed by a smaller but equally large child and a tall, skinny yet horse like woman.

"I apologize for the late introductions. I am Vernon Dursely, this is my son, Dudley and my wife, Petunia." He extended a heavily decorated hand which Albus took stiffly before introducing himself. "I am Albus Dumbledore and I run the Hogwarts Dance Troupe." He noticed Petunia stiffen. "I wish to take young Harry in and turn him into a dancer."

Before Vernon could answer, Petunia shot out of her seat on the couch. "No! Dance took away one person already, you'll not be teaching that boy any of that pansy stuff!" Vernon nodded slowly while Dudley just munched on a plate of cookies. "Why would you want the boy anyway? He cannot dance." Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw Harry stiffen.

"He dances wonderfully, I saw him and though he is untrained he has more potential than I have seen in years." Petunia growled. "That's exactly what the school said about my sister before they took her to that damned Ballet school! Or did you forget about her?" Albus blinked in surprise for he had no clue what she was talking about. "Lily Potter! Though she was Lily Evans back then. That's her son! Harry Potter, are you going to ruin his life as well?"

Albus was shocked and he instantly turned to Harry who was blinking at his Aunt in confusion and hurt. He had never known his mother was a dancer… "What are you talking about? You told me they died in a car crash." Petunia rounded on the boy while Albus tried to organize his thoughts. "They did, that is what killed her but she never would have been rushing to the ballet if she hadn't been a dancer! I was proud she was a dancer but then she met that man and he took her away! Kept taking her around the world with that damned Ballet troupe of his and then they had you! Then they were late because of something or other and drove off a cliff in the rain while trying to make it in time for a show!"

Albus stood then. "Lily Evans was an amazing Prima Ballerina and the car went out of control. James was an amazing Danseur who was Lily's partner as well as lover and they had a young son. That boy went missing after they died because of disputes in the will…I had always hoped to find him and after seeing the treatment here, I think he would be much better off in the school."

Vernon stood and yelled something about do not speak to my wife that way and Albus argued with the woman but it was all just buzzing in Harry's ears. He was shocked…his parents had been in the Ballet…

"Stop!" He surprised himself as he yelled…he never raised his voice. Everyone turned on a dime to stare at him, giving him a moment to gather his thoughts. "I…I want to dance. I want to join the world my mother lived in." He squared his shoulders and held his head high, walking quickly past them all and to the door which he opened before turning back. "Mr. Dumbledore? You said there were tryouts tonight…let us go, please."

Albus nodded and followed the boy out with a smile. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder while flagging down a taxi. "You will never have to return there, child. We will provide food, clothes and a home, all you must do is dance." Harry smiled and looked out the window. If this is what he had to look forward to then this was just where he wanted to be.

When they pulled up in front of a large stone building, Harry could only stare in awe of the gothic feel. Albus quickly pushed into what turned out to be the showers with the parting order to shower while Albus found him some proper clothes, when he was done, Harry Potter would face a whole new world…and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that is the first chapter! Kind of a prologue to the rest! I needed toget him to the dance troupe lol.<strong>

**Please Review if you have any advice or anything! I know this is kind of choppy but it is my first time and I promise it will get better!**


	2. Toe Shoes

**The Black Swan 2**

**OMG I got three reviews and neither said it sucked! Thank you sistersgrimmlover, krysania and Brandy Bandshoe for being my very first reviewers of this story! Hopefully I live up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Swan Lake!**

**Please enjoy the next Chapter!**

**Warning: Severely OOC Draco because I like him nice though he will pretend to be snobbish in front of his dad in later chapters. **

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe just how big the showers were! He knew they were probably meant to hold about 25 people at a time but since it was just him, the stone room with its glossy black tile and silver fixtures seemed much too luxurious for one such as him. He quickly stripped out of his old, tattered clothes and turned on the first tap he came too only to jump back in shock. "Hot water!" he exclaimed to himself. Harry hadn't felt hot water in years other than when he washed the dishes.<p>

He stood under the spray as it pushed the grime off of his body, the water at his feet turning brown before disappearing down the drain. He looked around, once he was thoroughly soaked, for any form of soap. He found a few small bottles of shampoo and conditioner which he borrowed. Quickly rinsing his hair in hopes that he wasn't taking too long though all he wanted to do was sit under the warm spray for hours. When he had finished his shoulder length hair, he grabbed an almost used up bar of soap and quickly washed his body before turning off the water.

He pulled his arms around his body to try and keep some of the warmth in for the large room was a bit chilly. He made his way to the where Albus had shoved him into the showers and found a lovely dressing room decorated in green, silver and black. The clothing bins were all emerald green, the shelves were made out of steel giving the silver and the tiles were black. The ways were painted a muted grey to go with the theme. He found a large bin labeled 'Dirty Clothes' where he ditched his old items. Next to it was a basket filled with fresh clothes and a note on top that said 'For Harry, wear these.'

Inside was a pair of men's waist leotard, tight brief like underwear made out of a stretchy material, a cup, black toe shoes with matching ribbon and three sweat bands, one for each wrist and one to hold his hair back. He dressed swiftly though he struggled with the leotard since it was the first time he had ever worn one and he was more than a bit embarrassed by the bulge the cup caused but he figured it was better than getting hurt. He picked up the toe shoes and sat down on a bench placed further into the changing room.

He wasn't used to brand new toe shoes since his hadn't been new for quite a few years but he knew enough to pull the sole and readjust the entire thing so that it was perfect for his foot. They were just a bit big and he tied the ribbon extra tight, the silk easily spreading over his ankle. He stretched his foot a few time, groaning as they were still a bit loose but decided not to complain. He had worked with worse. He stood up and moved quickly into En Pointe, the shoe crinkling ever so slightly. Moving back into first position, he sighed and looked at his feet. He would make do but his toes were not going to be happy about this.

Walking out of the room, body bared to the world and prepared to bare his soul for this single chance, he walked confidently around the corner where he ran into a blond haired boy who seemed rather frantic.

"Are you Harry!" the boy practically shouted, gripping Harry's arms in a tight grip. He was a bit taller than Harry with ice blond hair and large Prussian blue eyes. He was dressed in a full body leotard that accented his wiry muscle and no shoes. "Um, yes?" it was practically a question but the boy smiled anyway and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him away.

"Good, Dumbledore sent me to collect you but forgot to tell me what you look like! I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy. I do jazz and Ballet but I hear you do mostly Ballet so I guess we can work together in that. I mean, if you pass and all. I don't think that will be a problem though, I mean, look at you! You look like you were born to dance!"

This man, Draco kept talking as he carted Harry off who just smiled and listened. It was rare people spoke to him kindly and this was the second person in one day! He was drug around corners and down hallways with no chance to learn where he was before he was suddenly pushed through a set of double black doors and into a brightly lit room with mirrors all around. The ceiling vaulted up so high Harry couldn't help but wonder just how high it went. The ground was made of polished wood that was so clean, he could see his reflection.

In the center of the room, others dressed in different leotards, male and female sat as though waiting for something. Away from the group a few older people who Harry assumed must be instructors.

"I found him! This is Harry Potter, the boy Albus found!" Draco drug Harry towards the group of late teens and young adults in the center and Harry studied the ground closely. He wasn't used to speaking to large groups…they unnerved him.

"Hey, we were wondering what had happened. Ginny here was sure you had cold feet!" Harry looked over and met the eyes of a tall, dark skinned male wearing shiny black tap shoes, black slacks and a white button up. Next to him was a small red headed girl of about 16, she was staring at Harry openly. "I'm Dean Thomas, a pleasure Harry." The boy extended a hand which Harry shook and smiled up at Dean.

"The pleasures mine. Sorry to keep everyone waiting…the warm water felt so nice, I almost forgot I was here to audition!" Dean chuckled well naturedly and Draco piped up. "Don't worry Harry, we understand. All of us forget ourselves sometimes. Now come on, the teachers are heading this way!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand quickly and yanked him down so he could softly ask his question. "Are you auditioning too? If so…what do they expect?" Draco smiled and cupped a hand over Harry's ear so the teachers wouldn't hear.

"Nope, I'm already a part of the troupe. Don't worry; they don't expect much since this is also a school. They just want to see if you have raw talent. From what Dumbledore told me, you're gonna do fine. Just relax." With that, Draco walked away and Harry was left to face the four teachers who stepped forward.

"We would like you all to separate into four groups. Those of you here for Ballet will follow Severus Snape." The woman speaking motioned towards a tall man with shoulder length black hair, onyx eyes and a hook nose. He was dressed in a long black button up, black slacks and a pair of black men's ballet shoes. Harry, the red headed Ginny, a bushy haired brunette and a few others moved towards him. Now the woman motioned towards herself, "All those here for Tap, come stand behind me please." This woman had brunette hair tied in a tight bun and wore small reading glasses on a stern face. Her clothing consisted of a flame red dress shirt, a black shin length skirt with black stockings and matching black tap shoes. Next she motioned to a portly woman with greying black hair who wore a long faded grey/pink skirt soft black jazz slippers and a grey button up with a matching shawl. "All those here for Jazz or Interpretive Dance will follow Mrs. Sprout." She went to turn away before seeming to remember something. "And for all of you who don't know, I am Minerva McGonagall."

With that, she led her group away and Harry was left to face Severus Snape with the few other contestants.

"You are all here to dance this we all understand. If you follow my instruction, you will make Swans jealous of your beauty, cats envy your grace, women and men alike beg for your attentions yet if you don't listen, you will be nothing but ugly ducklings who never matured into wondrous swans. I implore you all to listen as I teach regardless of whatever _**natural **_talent others say you have." Harry was sure he wasn't imagining the sneer Snape threw his way.

"Now, why don't we get the girls out of the way first? Ms. Weasely, you may start."

Ginny walked out to the middle of the floor, for the other two groups had moved towards the walls while Snape stayed in the center, and turned to face them. Harry took in her red leotard, white stockings, red toe shoes and red ballet skirt, not poufy like a tutu yet sheer. She lifted one arm above her head, angled her wrist and held the other arm out before her as though she were going to hug someone. He long legs moved so that one foot was flat on the floor, the other in front En Pointe.

Snape pressed a button on a small black remote he was holding and classical music floated through the air. Ginny started her dance swiftly, moving a bit faster than the music yet still beautifully. She looked like a flickering flame with her bright hair swishing around her as she spun and leapt with grace and power her small form hid well. Snape cut the music after a minute and motioned for her to come forward.

"That was fine Ms. Weasely. You are a bit fast paced but we will teach you the patience needed until you can dance at any speed required of you."

The next two girls went; neither getting praise though they did get nods from the professor before it was finally time for the boys. "Mr. Potter, since the Headmaster spoke so highly of you, why don't you go first?" Harry cringed. "Yes Sir…may I have a moment to warm up?" Snap scowled but nodded anyway, stating something about wanting to change the music. Before Harry could walk away from the group, Ginny grabbed his hand and smiled softly. "Good luck, don't be nervous. He is actually a really good teacher."

Harry smiled back and hurried to the center where he sat and stretched for a few moments before getting up and work with the loose toe shoes. Just as Snape walked back into the room, Harry slipped and landed hard on his knees. "Something wrong Mr. Potter?" was the snarky comment. Harry rolled his eyes. _Nice, sure…_ "Nothing Sir…just the shoes…" without continuing the thought, he slipped the toe shoes off and wiggled his feet, "I'm ready." Snape growled. "Mr. Potter, I don't know what you intend to do but toe shoes will certainly be needed."

Harry shook his head. "Won't be the first time I went without." He stood, back straight, arms loose, legs pressed together and feet in first position. He didn't get into any amazing stance, just this natural pose and nodded to Snape. "Ready Sir." The man shook his head and clicked the remote. The notes that passed through the speakers made everyone in the room turn to Harry for those were the opening notes to the Black Swan's from Swan Lake…a duet.

Harry smirked and closed his eyes, waiting a few moments as the opening notes floated through the air before snapping his body into motion. He twisted harshly, throwing his arms back and out, twisting with the notes seductively and yet…innocently. He started to spin across the room with his arms thrown to the side and then up behind his head, as though someone else was there with him but it wasn't till the all-important Pointe spin came and Snape smirked, expecting Harry to stop.

Instead, the strange boy curled his toes and went up on Pointe with no shoes, full weight lingering on one foot as he spun swiftly, eyes locked onto Snape with unwavering determination. He jumped out of the spins, dancing across the floor, legs stretching, arms weaving like long beautiful wings until suddenly, the music came to an end as Snape clicked it off.

"That is quite enough Mr. Potter! Sit on the side and let Draco take a look at your feet." Harry looked down in confusion only to notice the big toe of his right foot was bleeding. When he made it to the mirror lined wall, Draco appeared next to him with a first aid kit.

"Why did you remove your shoes?" was the first thing Draco asked as he set to work examining the injured foot. "They were too big…I couldn't dance in them." Harry shrugged, wincing only slightly when the alcohol swab hit the cut. "Well, I hope it was worth it, you broke the nail and took a nice chunk of skin with it." He taped a bandage on it and stood up just as the last male dancer finished for Ballet.

Harry and Draco walked over to hear who would be staying. "Ginny Weasely for her swift yet precise rendition of the sugar plum fairies, you will be staying with us. Millicent Bulstrode, for your rendition of the same, you will also be staying with us." Harry watched as the other girl sniffled and ran away from the group, Snape just ignored her. "Harry Potter…for your foolish yet near perfect solo version of Odile, you have also been accepted. The rest of you, go home."

Harry stood there in shock as the other filed out. He had done it…he had a place here… Draco and Ginny each wrapped him in tight hugs, Draco talking about how they would bunk together and all the fun the three would have here. Harry only heard half of it though for the next thing he knew, his vision was fading to black and the others were shouting his name.

_I found it…a place for me to exist…_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So there is the next chapter! Please Review!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy it! I picked for Harry to do that dance because it is complicated but I didn't want to describe it in full detail just yet since he didn't have a partner but I hope it wasn't too choppy!**

**Any advice is greatly appreciated! **


	3. Blood Ruby

**The Black Swan 3**

**Okay, I am thoroughly shocked at the wonderful reception this story is getting! Thank you all so much for your amazingly inspirational reviews!**

**To SourSugarQuills: *hides the plot* My gosh, you read into all my little plot points! (Draco's personality, Snape in a leotard, Dancer!Harry, Dancer!Hermione lol) To answer your question, Tom will arrive soon. For now I am just giving Harry a little time to interact with the other characters. hehe**

**Warnings for THIS chapter: minor verbal abuse and more possible OOC-ness! I think if Snape was told the truth about Harry's life, he would have been treated marginally better…so yeah, a bit of OOC there sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Swan Lake or The Black Swan**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Happy Holidays, Happy New Year Happy whatever! WOOOT! Holiday! Means Vacation time! WOOT!**

_Dreams_

* * *

><p><em><span>He spun and spun and spun and spun, nothing could stop his movements as he moved. Everything was pitch black except for himself, as though a spot light shone down directly on him. He lost himself to the motion, lost him-self to the passion until suddenly invisible hands touched his body making him look down. <span>_

_Ghostly pale hands held his waist gently, protruding from the darkness as though trying to draw him away from his own light. He tried to leap away, tried to escape but it was futile. The hands followed his every move until, as he danced out of their grasp, feathers of black and white fell from the sky and blocked his vision, held his movements and halted his spinning, he was going to be overtaken by feathers!_

"_**HARRY!"**_ a voice shouted as if inside his own mind for its loudness. His eyes shot open and he stared into the concerned face of Draco. It was a bit blurred but his mind instantly recognized the pale blond. "Dra…co?" his throat burned as he tried to speak, the words coming out scratchy and barely understandable. The taller blond moved out of his line of sight and a cool glass cup was pressed to his lips. The icy water felt so good on his dry lips and he drank eagerly till the container was empty. When it was pulled away, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes till they focused on his surroundings which he took in quickly.

He was sitting on a small but comfortable twin mattress with a warm black comforter that pooled around his hips. His body was covered with a white t-shirt and some color of pants. The room around him was relatively large and contained a second bed which was covered with green and silver and a wall that was plastered with different pictures of famous ballerinas and danseurs. The floor was covered in a deep forest green carpet that looked nice and plushy. There were a few book cases and two desks; one on both sides, and a chair was pulled from one to be placed next to the bed he sat in. Draco stood in front of that chair as though he had been sitting in front of it.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked blearily. He had no recollection of anything after being told he would join the Hogwarts Dance Troupe. Draco gave a sigh and sat down in the chair, looking exhausted. "You fainted! The old Goat Albus didn't tell me or Sev that you were malnourished and then Sev went and make you do such a hard dance because Albus had raved about your natural abilities as a Potter. It got pretty ugly when Sev found out. He just thought you were anorexic, not that you were being starved. Anyway, you have been out cold for four days with a horribly high fever! Sev and I stayed with you and made sure you didn't wake up delirious but I must say, it's very nice to see those green eyes open and clear instead of glassy with delirium." The blond ranted, his arms gesturing wildly.

Harry nodded slowly. _Four days…_ that was such a long time considering the fact that his dream felt like it had only been moments. He pushed the blankets off his legs and went to stand but Draco instantly pushed him back. "Oh no! You're not going anywhere Harry. You are staying right there and I will bring you whatever you need."

Harry laughed softly and pushed of Draco's hands. "I don't think you can go to the bathroom for me Dray. Let me clean myself up and then I promise to go right back to bed. While I'm at it, you can bring me some food. I still have some money left over so I am sure I can compensate…" he was cut off with a tight hug by the blond headed boy. "You don't have to pay me a cent! Food here is free so you can have as much as you want, whenever you want! Quarters are free too and you will be bunking with me since I am one of the few boys with an extra bed."

Harry blinked at the taller boy before whipping his eyes to keep from crying though his voice still came out shaky. "Thanks…um…thanks…and thanks for taking….taking care of me. Um…so yeah…" Harry scurried off to the bathroom before Draco could comment. The tall blond just stared sadly at the bathroom door and left the room to go fetch some food and bring Sev to check the emaciated boy over.

Harry washed his face in the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His pale skin looked unhealthy and waxy, like he was nearly a corpse. His unruly, midnight hair was knotted horribly and sticky with sweat and his eyes seemed unnaturally bright, glossy in a way. It seemed he had chewed his lips in his sleep for there were a few cuts that had already crusted over and looking down his nails had blood dotting them. When he pulled the shirt over his head and moved to a full length mirror on the door, he saw long red scratches on his arms and back. Heaving a sigh, he put the shirt back on and stepped back into the main room. Now that he had a moment to think, he thought back on his dream.

All the feathers…it must have been caused by the Swan Lake song he sang too. He sat on the edge of the bed just as Albus and Severus Snape walked in, Draco trailing behind with an over flowing tray of food. "Hello Sirs…" Harry's voice was soft and he tried not to make too much eye contact. Snape unnerved him; like the man despised him with no true reason other than he existed.

"Good evening my boy, glad to see you are doing better." Harry nodded to the elderly man, still keeping his eyes down even as Draco set the tray down on a bedside table. It wasn't till Harry saw the tall blond elbow Snape that he looked up in shock. "You little…" Snape started, rubbing his side lightly before clearing his throat into his hand and meeting Harry's emeralds. "I judged you rather harshly and for that, Draco has thoroughly harassed me. I will not apologize though for that performance is what allowed you to become a part of this school; you should be grateful Mr. Potter."

Harry couldn't help it…hearing the convoluted apology made him laugh loudly, his malnourished body shaking with giggled. "It's fine Sir, I don't mind really. Dancing is my passion; any chance to show others is an honor." Severus held back a smile at the boy's obvious happiness and nodded. "Yes well, since you have been ill, I have been assisting the nurse in taking care of you but I am sure that since you are awake, I can leave you in the capable hands of Draco. I do ask for your cooperation while I check your temperature."

From a pocket, Snape produced a thermometer and Harry opened his mouth obligingly. The digital numbers flashed and he went nearly cross-eyed trying to read them. When it beeped loudly, Snape yanked it from his lips with a scowl as he read of the number. "101.2. You still have a high fever but nowhere near the 104 you were sustaining before. Bed rest until it goes down, soft foods and plenty of liquids as well. Other than that, I give you a clean bill of health." With that, the black clad man turned away and walked out of the room, not giving Harry a single moment to comment.

"I think he hates me…" Harry murmured, shaking his head at the older man's actions. He was surprised when Draco busted out laughing. "Hates you! That's him when he likes someone, you should see how he is when he hates them! My god, at least there is someone else who agrees that he is a bitter old man even when he is being nice!"

Albus smiled sagely at Harry. "I think you will fit in fine. When you are completely better, you will start classes with Draco. We have a buddy system here where we pair our new students with unpaired elder students. I had hoped you and the young Malfoy would 'hit it off' as they say."

Harry flicked his eyes to Draco who smiled brilliantly. The grin was infectious and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I think we're going to be great friends' sir."

* * *

><p><strong>?/?/?/?/?/**

**Line Break**

**/?/?/?/?/?/**

* * *

><p>It was another two days before Harry's fever completely broke. The whole time, Draco kept him practically tied to the bed and fed the skinny seventeen year old more than he had eaten in his entire life. Severus agreed that Harry looked healthier and allowed him to join classes now that he was well. During the time that he had been bed ridden, different types of leotards had been prepared for him as well as a fitted pair of toe shoes. Regular dance shoes, a pair of sneakers and some casual clothes had been prepared as well. Everything fit perfectly though it was obvious he could use to gain a few pounds, his ribs still pressed out against his skin.<p>

This day found him sitting on a polished wooden floor with Draco, Ginny and the few others in their class. Everyone was dressed in brightly colored leotards except for Harry who wore plain black. Even Draco wore striking blue that compliments his Prussian eyes beautifully. Standing next to a glossy black Grand Piano was Severus who was flipping through some sheets of music.

"For now, I want you all to warm up. We are waiting on a few Ravenclaw composers to make their way here but it appears that eight o'clock sharp actually means nine-thirty."

Harry laughed softly and pulled himself to his feet by the bar that stretched across the back of the room. On the other side of the bar was a wall of mirrors and he stared into his clean and much healthier reflection. To his left, Draco was standing with one foot stretched out on the bar. To Harry's left, a bushy haired girl in a purple leotard and white stockings was going through the positions. Her name was Hermione if he remembered correctly… She was Ginny's partner.

Harry placed a hand on the bar, pushed one leg out behind him and pushed up into En Pointe. He stayed like that for a few moments, making sure his body was perfectly poised before stretching the leg that was off the ground up then down then bending it. He reached his free hand back to grab the foot and bent back, releasing his hand from the bar to hold the stray foot as well.

He didn't notice most of the class turning to stare at him until he released the foot and returned to second position. He flushed under their gaze for a moment until Snape clapped his hands together sharply. "Back to stretching you lot! If you continue staring the boy may just catch fire and burn the whole place down. Besides, all of you will learn to stretch like that at some point or another."

All the on-lookers blushed and turned away, allowing Harry to continue stretching in peace which he did eagerly. His body felt lighter than it had in years…it was relaxing in a way. When he had finished, he plopped down on the ground, Snape coming over a few seconds later. "I am happy your body is so flexible but I would prefer you take into consideration that that position is normally done on the ball of the foot, not, I repeat Mr. Potter, not, on Pointe."

Harry nodded slowly, not used to being chastised. "Yes Sir…" he whispered. Snape arched a brow. "Either way, it is good to know you are flexible, it makes things easier considering the way you dance." With that, the tall man walked away and Harry was left wondering whether to smile or look down.

The door creaked open and a few people wandered silently into the room causing the ballet class to halt in their warm-up to stare at the newcomers. "Glad you could all finally get here." Snape's dark voice called out making the apparent Ravenclaws look down. All but one, that is. A small blond headed girl flittered across the floor as gracefully as any ballerina. Her eyes were a stunning shade of silver and her hair was long, tumbling down her back like silk. She wore no shoes, rainbow knee shocks, purple boy shorts and a green hoody over a yellow shirt. When she was standing directly in front of Snape, she smiled softly.

"Good evening Mr. Snape…" All the students looked at each other for it was clearly morning. "Good morning Ms. Lovegood." Snape returned as though this was a usual occurrence. Draco leaned over and whispered what was going on into Harry's ear. "That's Luna Lovegood. She is a composer and play writer that has been with us since last year. Real genius she is but a bit loopy."

Harry watched as Snape handed her the stack of musical scores from earlier. The small blond smiled and took a seat at the piano, running her fingers over the keys and nodding her head that she was ready whenever Snape was.

"Now, for all my students, Ms. Lovegood is going to be playing different pieces for us. One by one, you will all preform whatever comes to mind. During this, the Ravenclaws will be watching you so that they may potentially pick one of you to write a small piece for. I will say this now, you will only be able to fully pass on and become an official member of the troupe if you have completed a dance with your partner and the Ravenclaw who chooses you. All your older partners are already junior members and are looking for their first stage appearance, do well by them and they will help you on your dream to becoming a star."

All the students nodded and Luna started to play her music, Snape motioning for Hermione to start since she was the eldest in the group at 19. Hermione danced to a slow piece from Romeo and Juliet. He steps were filled with the melancholy of Juliet as she wondered if it was okay to leave her family and be with Romeo. When the short piece came to an end though, Snape turned to Luna.

"I understand your wish to play for each student but this is to test their originality, please do not do what is best for each." Luna smiled, her eyes flicking over the students then back to Snape. "Yes but isn't that what originality is? I give them one thing and they show me something different…I played a piece from Romeo and Juliet, Hermione gave me Juliet. If I play something from Swan Lake for Harry, you're going to expect him to be one of the swans but might he also be Juliet?"

The logic was sound if you thought about it long enough and no one could argue that what she said about originality didn't fit what Snape had asked for but somehow, seeing the gob smacked expression of Snape's face was hysterical to the point many of the students had to smother giggles.

She started the next piece, something from a movie if Harry remembered correctly and Ginny took off in fiery dance of passion and lust. You could tell from each extravagant step and each sensual gesture the type of dance she did and it clicked for Harry what role she was playing though he was sure the song was from something else. She was the seductive and self-assured Satine…

When she finished her dance, everyone clapped but Snape growled. "I am happy you are excited about your performance but I ask you not to bend your legs like that anymore. You knees are trembling from being over taxed. If I see you stretching them in such a way again, I am going to put you on bed rest for a month!"

Ginny flushed and walked back to the sidelines where Hermione comforted the smaller red head. The next piece started and Draco stepped out and danced a solo filled with inner strength, gentleness and beauty. The steps were a bit off time but the dance itself suited the music so well that Harry could only smile and clap when it came to an end. Snape had no words for Draco and Luna was smiling at the tall blond haired boy.

When it was Harry's turn, the music didn't start immediately. Instead, Luna waited for Harry to take a stance before she started playing a piece he had never heard before. Since he didn't have time to hear the piece before deciding his moves, Harry made a hasty decision. He closed his brilliant orbs and allowed his other senses to guide him.

Lifting each foot with both precision and grace, he walked, dipping his body down as though bending to touch something while his arms lifted out towards whatever he was envisioning before him. Twisting back with the haunting and sweet notes, he spun around a few times before ducking back as the music hit a strikingly clear note before resuming. Suddenly, the music started shifting into a faster rhythm causing Harry to spin faster and faster when that striking note came again. This time though, he leapt into the air, one hand tossed out before him, palm open as though reaching from someone….

What he wasn't expecting was a large warm hand to close over his own just as his left toe hit the ground. He spun, held up by the strangers hand who guided him as the music came to its end and on the last glorious, ringing note, Harry was pulled back, an arm placed around his waist, one knee bent, the other straight out, toe pointed against the ground and his free hand against his forehead as though he was swooning. His other hand was held out before him by the person who gripped him and a knee was pressed against his backside telling him who ever held him was also in some position.

When his green eyes fluttered open, he was met with a handsome, pale face and deep crimson eyes that showed a hint of shock, pride and something unidentifiable. As blood colored Ruby and evergreen tinted Emerald locked, the room erupted into applause that Harry only distantly heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So this is the third chapter! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to wait until Christmas to put it out haha! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, you guys definitely reminded me to keep writing this even if I got a bit distracted!<strong>

**So anyway, yay! Tom and Harry finally meet! Woot! Lol**

**Please Review! Cookies to all who do!**


	4. Shock and Awe

**The Black Swan 4**

**Omg, so I am so happy you all are liking this and I couldn't believe that like, two hours after I posted the third chapter, I had four reviews! I was shocked!**

**To those who reviewed!**

**Don'tblameme33: Thank you so much for both of your reviews and your compliments!**

**Krysania: Thank you for being a return reviewer! Also I will take that into consideration as long as you keep reviewing! XD**

**Moonlightkittypaw: Thank you very much for your review! XD You have no clue how many different Youtube clips I have had to watch to figure out how a Ballerina dances and how many wiki pages to learn the terms x.x thought I my brain would explode!**

**Horsinaround94: XD I thought it would be more interesting if Harry and Tom had a moment we could all fangirl over! Lol**

**SourSugarQuills: Wah, I hope I don't disappoint then! Lol I was really happy the lovers finally met too XD**

**.Magic: You asked for it! So here it is, the long awaited Next Chapter!**

**Xxxblast: I'm glad you like it, Happy Holidays as well!**

**KianaRia: Wah, I'm sorry it's confusing x.x Ballet moves are really hard to describe! I'll try to make them a little clearer next time, thank you so much for the advice! I'm glad you like the story though!**

**Nasyki: Lol after I read your review, I changed the Summary, hopefully it's a little more enticing x.x Glad you like the story though! And I hope Harry's reaction is sufficient! **

**Luv 2 cry: I hope I live up to your expectations for this story and don't turn you off of Dancing fics x.x Glad you like it though!**

**Crystalchaosprincess: Thank you so much!**

**O.o yaoi fangirl O.o: LOL I am so happy you like it! And sure, I'll marry you XD JK since you demanded…er…asked so nicely, I busted my butt and here it is, the next chapter!**

***Passes out cookies to them all* As promised! **

**By the way, Tom is 25 and Harry is like 17-18**

**Now please enjoy the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Swan Lake or The Black Swan. But I do own this plot and all the Fangirling that goes along with it!**

* * *

><p>His eyes blinked slowly as he took in the porcelain features of the beautiful boy he had danced with. Green eyes, ebony hair that curled slightly but was drawn back into a tight pony tail, ice pale skin and lush pink lips. The boy was incredibly beautiful and to Harry, this stranger was even more so. Just as red eyes studied Harry, green eyes studied the newcomer. They took in his chocolate colored locks so dark and rich they could easily be mistaken for black. Eyes that were deep and chilling yet warm and stunning, lips that were full and curled into a smirk making Harry blush and skin that was neither ice pale nor tanned…just softly tinted.<p>

The hand still holding his was warm and the longer they stayed in the position they were in, the more aware Harry became of how intimately they posed. As soon as that dawned on him, Harry scrambled away, pulling his legs in and using the unknown man's hand to pull himself off of his knee and into a kneeling position on the ground. What he wasn't expecting was for the man to keep his arm locked around his waist and move with him. Now the stranger knelt before him, one knee on the ground, the other placed up as though he was proposing.

Green was drawn towards plump lips as they parted for the man to speak. He didn't get to hear what was said though as a hand was clapped on his shoulder.

"That was excellent Mr. Potter but I do think our guest would like to stand." Harry flushed as he looked away from the guest and up into the obsidian orbs of Professor Snape. He stuttered his response as the hand on his hip started to stroke over the prominent bone soothingly, "Y-yes sir, right away Sir…" Harry tried to pull away but instead, was pulled up by the guests hand after he finally released the smaller boy's waist. "Oh come now Severus. I am sure you can see I am the one holding your student hostage. I must say, I should apologize for jumping into the dance but I find I don't want to."

Harry's head jerked back towards his captor who smiled, turned Harry's hand over so his wrist and palm faced up and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist. "Sorry for late introductions. I am Tom Riddle though you may call me Tom. I hadn't intended to barge in on the lessons but I wanted to see the new talent and your dance was so enticing…well, I found I couldn't quite help myself." Harry flushed brilliantly and pulled his hand away as though it had been burned. Finally gathering his wits, he backed away from the elder quickly till his back was pressed tightly against Draco's chest, which had moved towards Harry and placed comforting hands on the younger's shoulders.

Tom Riddle's red eyes narrowed slightly but he smiled calmly and straightened. "Well, I shouldn't keep the Headmaster waiting…old coot might think I'm getting cold feet or something pitiful like that. I shall be off Severus." His eyes returned to the instructor who smirked. "Yes Tom, wouldn't want you to be late because you were disturbing my class." Tom waved him off before locking eyes with Harry again. "Yes well, I shall be seeing you around I hope Mr. Potter."

With that, the mysterious man left the room without a sound. Everything was silent for all of three seconds before the girls started whispering loudly about "who was that" and "why did he dance with Harry" and "who was Harry really" and "Oh My GOD! Wasn't he hot!" It was almost scary. Harry on the other hand trembled as he remembered the magical feel of their dance…almost as though they were meant to dance together.

Snape tried to call order to the students, Luna just smiled at everyone and Draco was trying to pull Harry back to the real world but it took a while for Harry to find his voice.

"Wha…What just happened, Draco?" His voice shook but slowly, a smile replaced the almost terrified look on his face. Draco grinned at him though Harry was still facing the doorway. "You just danced with one of the greatest Danseurs of all time! That was Tom Marvolo Riddle, though a lot of people refer to him as Lord Voldemort which was his final and most amazing role. He retired five years ago because of some tragedy…" Harry missed whatever else Draco was going to say as he drifted back into his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Mean While**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

><p>Tom walked briskly down halls he knew from his childhood. Each path had some memory connected too it and he couldn't help the slight smile that appeared. When he came up to the large griffon statue, he ran his fingers over the cool gold plating before opening the old wooden door next to it. He didn't bother knocking since Albus would be expecting him but he did smile at the elderly man who sat behind a polished wooden desk wearing a plaid page boy hat and an orange toga shirt.<p>

"Good morning Headmaster." He spoke politely to the man who looked up and smiled at him. "Marvolo, my boy! How wonderful of you to make it. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened. Please, please, take a seat and let us talk."

Tom took the offered seat and crossed his legs, hands folded over one knee as he met the old man's gaze evenly. "I wanted to see the new talent before I made my way to you since I have a feeling they will affect what we are going to be talking about and I got a bit distracted by one of your talents."

This peaked Dumbledore's interest as he leaned forward, chin balanced on his own folded hands. "Oh? And who is it that caught the eye of the amazing Lord Voldemort?" Tom's smile turned into a scowl for a moment before returning. "I didn't get the boy's first time but Snape referred to him as Mr. Potter so I am assuming he is James' boy." Albus nodded and reached for the tea pot that could always be found on his desk. He poured a cup for each of them and took a sip before speaking. "Yes, his name is Harry and he has only been with us for a week. I found him dancing on a fountain for money and after talking to him, found out he was in the home of rather unsavory relatives. He wants to learn the world his parents loved so much so after passing the test, he has started lessons here. Today being his first."

At that last comment, Tom's eyes lit up. "His first lesson? And he dances that beautifully?" Albus just smiled as Tom pushed himself out of his seat and paced around the room musing. "His dancing was painfully innocent and yet…it wasn't. It was as though he was both pure and sensual which shouldn't even be possible for one of his age with no training. When he leapt on the high note I couldn't stop myself Albus. I reached out and danced with him as though it were the only natural thing to do!"

Albus nodded. He knew something like this would happen. "If you truly feel he is that amazing then I have a question Marvolo though I know it will be a tough decision for you." Tom froze and turned towards his mentor. "I trained you and her myself and I knew you have not found another partner since her death but don't you think she would be upset that you quit dance because of her accident? She would hate it and you know it. What I am offering is for you to perform a version of Swan Lake one of the students is working on. You will play the role of the Prince and you may choose whoever you want to play Odette and Odile. All I ask is that you actually work with whoever you choose."

Tom glared at Albus. _He has no right to bring her up! She was the only family I had left…my everything… How dare he!_ The more he listened to the proposal though, the more he had to fight the wish to accept instantly. As he thought over all the versions of Swan Lake he knew, he couldn't help but think Harry was perfect for the role. His angered thoughts took on a more calm and calculative note as he thought of this. Did he damn the play and walk away as he had done many times before or did he dance one last time with this mysterious boy….

"I wish to test him first. Before I make any decisions I need to know he can play the roles of Odette and Odile…if not then I refuse to take on this play but if he can play his Odette and Odile then I will make him my partner and train him on my own."

Albus smiled at the tall, dark young man. "That is acceptable. When would you like to test him? Though I would like to point out, he was sick until yesterday and it would probably be good for him to relax a bit."

Tom nodded slowly. "That is fine…I would like you to inform the troupe of the play and let them battle amongst themselves, give him a taste of competition. Let him work with the Ravenclaw who is writing the script so they can create the perfect Odette and Odile but don't tell him that he is almost guaranteed the role. I will give him a month to settle in and work with the others for this play before I come in to train him… As you know there are things I will have to do including moving back here from Paris."

At Albus' nod, Tom turned to the door before pausing. "Also, I am going to find some pictures of his parents…I kept all the old catalogs since I have attended every play you guys put on for the last 18 years. Don't tell him it is me sending him the pictures though, I would rather he not try too hard to impress me for anything other than his own wish to win the role." With that, Tom walked away leaving Albus to shake his head in wonder.

Out of all the children he had picked up over the years, whether orphaned, abused or abandoned, Tom was one of his favorites. Always quick to speak his mind, calculative and yet creative in ways he hadn't seen except from some of the world's Prima Ballerina Absolute, Tom was the most amazing Dancer in the troupe and yet for one tragedy…he gave up his gift. Instead choosing to choreograph plays yet never dancing himself. Until now that is. Maybe Harry would be good for the man.

* * *

><p><strong>~!~!~!~!~!~<strong>

**Line Break**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

><p>The rest of the class went by slowly as Severus made them do repetitions for a full hour. They had to take the pose he announced and hold it until he said stop. Some in the class had trouble with the more unique poses but Harry just did them with no concern for what his body might like. It had earned him quite a few glares from both Snape and some of the other students but they didn't realize Harry loved the stretching pain in his muscles. The way they burned and trembled as he pushed them to their limits and beyond, he lived for that feeling.<p>

When they were finished with that class, they were ordered to head to the Ravenclaw classes where those that weren't chosen by the Ravenclaw students already would meet with others and be able to form groups.

"Come on Harry! I know just the pair you're gonna want to work with!" Draco had dragged him out the door as soon as Severus released them. The blond knew his way around so Harry wasn't worried but he did wish his exuberant friend would give him a chance to look around. When they turned a corner, Harry noticed the walls were painted a lovely shade of blue instead of the forest green and silver he had seen back in what Draco dubbed the Slytherin Wing. When Draco slowed to a normal walking pace, Harry moved to walk next to him, staring at everything.

"This is the Ravenclaw Wing; here you'll find the dorms as well as their private work spaces. The two we're going to meet with work in the fashion and the writers' factions. Their twins and the older brothers of Ginny Weasely. I think you're really gonna like them! I've known them for the last year or so."

Harry nodded excitedly as they came up to a small set of doors painted a warm yellow color. Draco didn't bother knocking, instead walking right in. Harry followed nervously but he was awestruck when he saw the miles of colorful fabric, glitter and musical scores tossed carelessly on every surface of the room.

Draco placed his hands on his hips and called out in a demanding voice. "George! Fred! Dig your lazy bums out and come meet my partner!" A few moments passed and Harry was sure they were the only ones here when suddenly a particularly large pile of fabric started to move. The bundle twisted, rocked and shivered until finally, two identical red heads popped out. "Dray!" both red heads yanked themselves free of the fabric and hurried towards the pair. Harry backed into Draco as the twins started to circle both, eyes wide before finally stopping in front of Harry and holding out their hands.

"I'm Fred! A pleasure to meet ya." The one on the right said. The one to the left spoke up as well. "I'm George! Don't worry, we don't bite….much!" Harry found himself quickly smiling and shaking both their hands. The pumped his arms enthusiastically in return. "I'm Harry!"

Fred and George's smiles grew if that was possible and they released his hands, opting to rest their elbows on Draco's shoulders for he had come to stand between them. "So, what do you need us to do with this tasty treat Dray? Are we fitting him for a costume or making him our main character…or did you have something else in mind?" the pair spoke quickly, finishing each other's thoughts and waggling their eyebrows suggestively.

Draco just laughed and shrugged them off. "No, no, I just wanted to introduce him to you both since we don't have a Ravenclaw to make a pair. If you both are still available, I was hoping you two would want to work with us and I know you, George were having trouble coming up with a good Odette and Odile for your Swan Lake story…I think you may want to talk to Harry. If anything, he is rather well suited for the roles and might give you some ideas."

The twins looked at each other slowly as though they could read each other's thoughts. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if they could, given how synchronized they were. Their blue eyes trained on him again and Harry fought back the urge to blush, not used to being stared at so openly.

"Well, since we really trust Dray's opinion…" Fred started.

"And you do seem fit for the roles…" George continued.

"And you're small which means we can dress you up however we wish…" Fred took over again.

"I say we go for it!" George finished before both twins through an arm over Harry's shoulders.

Harry, Draco, Fred and George chatted for a good while before having to head down to dinner where they picked out one of the cafeteria style tables to sit at together, continuing their discussion. Mostly they spoke about George's version of Swan Lake and Fred's ideas for the costumes. Draco told the twins about Harry's run in with Tom Riddle, much to Harry's chagrin and they teased him for a while before the group finally split up to head to their respective dorms. When Harry curled up in bed that night, he couldn't but smile. He had only been here for a short while and yet here he was, already making friends. His last thoughts before he drifted off were that he really hoped Snape approved the contract Harry, Draco, Fred and George had signed stating that they would be working together.

_Once more, Harry was surrounded by falling feathers of black and white. He spun and leapt, dancing in his tornado of feathers, each one brushing against his skin like the gentle touch of a lover. He waited, as though he knew they were coming, for hands to take his waist again, he wasn't left waiting long. Those hands lifted him, danced with him, his back to the darkness as they danced._

_He knew each step subconsciously, he knew each breath, each note…and yet there was no sound to direct his movements. It wasn't until the final step that he was spun around the face his captor…and his green eyes stared into the darkly handsome one of Tom Riddle just before he fainted into the dark. The rest of his sleep spent in the dark nothingness of oblivion._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait, the holidays are always so hectic lol<strong>

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please leave a Review! Thank you!**


End file.
